Chemical peels are among the most frequently performed aesthetic procedures in the United States, and are commonly used for the purpose of rejuvenating the skin. The popularity of chemical peels continues to increase due to the wide range of benefits and conditions for which chemical peels are useful. Broadly speaking, chemical peels can be divided into several categories based on the depth of penetration of the skin. For instance, medium depth peels, peels penetrating the upper reticular dermis, may promote skin smoothness and vitality while improving superficial discoloration and reducing fine wrinkles. Superficial chemical peels, peels penetrating to the basal membrane, may induce skin exfoliation and may lead to a smooth texture, skin brightness and a younger look appearance.